


Mending what's broken

by CJaneway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Diggs is hurt, Direct Quotes, Drabble, Felicity tries to fix it, M/M, Oliver Queen is emotionally constipated, Slash, doliver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity went to try and get Diggs back on the team for Walter... but she realized she was there just as much for Walter as she was for Oliver. Her boys really were stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mending what's broken

**Author's Note:**

> I am in love with Oliver/Diggs and I will continue being so. They would do so well together.

“Y’know, Felicity, Oliver and I don’t need a relationship councilor” Diggs came out of the kitchen and handed the woman a beer.  
“That hasn’t been my experience” was Felicity’s retort, in that very rushed, this is the truth and you need to hear it but damn if I won’t say it quickly and semi-under my breath because speaking up isn’t really my strongest suit kind of way she had. “We have a lead on Walter.” Felicity realized that this might have been one of her less graceful segues “I need you to come back and help us find him.” she sat down on the couch.   
“Oliver put you up to this?” God, men and their stubborn ways. She honestly missed how the two idiots would near molest each other instead of spar in the background while she was doing her thing at the computer station.   
“No” She dragged the word out while she put down her beer. “Doesn’t even know I’m here.” A vigilante Oliver might be, but a good conversationalist and emotional being Oliver was not. She realized that using Walter to get Diggs back on the team, back into Oliver’s pants, was somewhat wrong, but the vigilante was driving her crazy.  
“Look” she paused for a breath “I know Oliver didn’t help you find your brothers killer, and that sucks” In addition, what sort of relationship ending was that, really? I will make you choose between protecting your ex-girlfriend, ex-best friend and a child and killing my brother’s murderer. She wondered if this had more to do with the fact that it was Laurel Oliver was protecting. “But you’ve gotta know if it was your life on the line and not just your very understandable vendetta he would be there for you. No hesitation.” That sounded so weak, even in her own ears, but god damn it, both of the men were miserable. Oliver was not sleeping and she had a good guess that Diggs had the same issues. The classic tell tale of bags under the eyes was very much mirrored in the man sitting before her.   
“I don’t want a partnership with those kind of qualifications, Felicity.” She really was not sure about what kind of partnership Diggs was referring to – things were really mixed up for her, and she wondered how it felt for them. Love and duty had a bad habit of not mixing well. She knew it was love. The double mattress stuffed into a corner of their hideout, and it was their hideout, was often occupied by the two men, sleeping together so close that they seemed braided, a tangle of limbs that was soothing to watch, and it was soothing to know they had each other.  
“I know Oliver’s religiously against admitting he’s wrong, truth is, he needs you.” _And you very much need him_ went unsaid, but the small twitch in Diggs shoulders showed Felicity that it might have been heard anyway.     
“Yeah…” Digs sighed, as he got up off the couch, _uncomfortable_ written in every line of his face. “And when Oliver is ready to say that, he knows where I live.” He gave her a sad smile as he leaned against the doorway. Felicity looked down and sighed.  
“Sorry for bothering you.” She might just have to poison Oliver to get them back on speaking terms. These two idiots need each other and she will not be dealing with a heartsick Queen.   
“’s no bother, I hope you find ‘im.”   



End file.
